


Watch you change

by PeggyCarters



Category: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, au kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCarters/pseuds/PeggyCarters
Summary: Happy Father's day and Happy Birthday Blake!





	Watch you change

October 2019

 

It's Thursday and Blake's opening night in Oklahoma City. Even though he hadn't wanted to go on tour again, his family, friends and record label directors had encouraged him to do a few shows now that he had finished his contract on The Voice and he had announced he wouldn't be back as a coach. The last season with Kelly Clarkson had been incredible but he had had enough. Sixteen seasons. Wow. If someone had told him at the very beginning that this show would have gone on for 16 season he would have laughed. Nothing that happens on The Voice surprises him anymore. He never thought he would be happy again and then Gwen Stefani came to his life. He still has to pinch himself from time to time. Even more now.

 

 

 _Two years ago..._  

"Jen, oh my god." Gwen squeals as she stares down at the stick in her hands. Positive. The bathroom door immediately flies open as her sister-in-law comes in nearly crashing into her.

Jen stops dead on her feet as she stares at Gwen, who is sitting on the edge of the bath, tears streaming down her face. "It's positive. Tell me it's positive!" She claps her hands and bounces on her feet eagerly waiting for an affirmative response.  

 

 

When she hears the keys landing on the bowl by the entrance Gwen looks up and bites her lip. _No time like the present._ She awaits for her cowboy to enter the living room as she pulls her knees to her chest and leans against the back of the sofa. She makes sure to turn off the TV and put her phone on silence, she wants no interruptions.

"Gwen, I'm home." He yells as he takes off his jacket and places it on one of the arm chairs. He hasn't looked up yet, but when he does his eyes land on Gwen sitting on the sofa in front of him. "Oh hi!"

"Hi cowboy!"

"Hello gorgeous!" He says whispers leaning down to kiss her. He lets his body fall on the sofa next to her and lets out a deep breath.

"Tired?"

"Very."

"How many artists did you get today?"

"Four today. I have six artists on my team. Man, Kelly is really hard to beat." Kelly had joined the show on season 14 and Blake knew she had signed until season 16. He had been so excited for her to join the show and as tough as it was to beat her, they always had fun together. Blake lets his head fall on Gwen's shoulder as he closes his eyes for a second, "I need a glass of wine. You want one?" He stands up to make his way to the kitchen.

Gwen smirks, "Not really no."

"What does _not really no_ , mean?" He says spinning on his feet to look at Gwen, who now sits cross legged.

Gwen breathes in and walks up to him biting her lower lip, "It means that," she gets on her tiptoes to kiss him as her hands make their way up to his stubbly cheeks, "I want to, but I shouldn't."

"Oh-kay?" Blake shakes his head and then leans down to brush his lips to hers. "I'm honestly not following." His eyes meet hers as his nose softly touches hers.

A radiant smile breaks on Gwen's face as her bare feet touch the ground, hurting from standing on her tiptoes all this time. Her forehead touches his chin and then Blake drops a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Do you not like this wine? Maybe we should change it." She chuckles and softly shakes her head. "No? Okay, well... I'm going to need you to tell me what's going on then."

She takes a small breath and then looks up to find his expectant eyes. "I love you." He still feels butterflies in his stomach when he hears those words leave her mouth, they bring a smile on his dimpled face and his heart skips a beat.

"I love you." He says back, leaning down to drop a kiss on her nose.

"If you don't stop being so cute I won't be able to tell you what is going on." A giggle escapes her mouth which makes Blake buckle his knees to pick her up and seat her on the counter. The country singer lets out a nervous laugh as Gwen brings her hands to the lapels of his plaid. "Blake?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"I can't have wine because..."

"Do you have stomach ache?" He cuts her off making Gwen chuckle.

"No, not stomach ache," she shakes her head grinning from ear to ear, "But I do have something in my belly."

"What is it then?" She kinda likes it that he's so clueless. "Should I be worried? Should I take you to the hospital?"

"You're a babe." She announces kissing him again.

"Gweeeeen," he laughs but also begs for her to tell him what's going on.

"I have something in my belly and even though I'm sure it's not bigger than a pea it will get-" Blake's eyes widen when he starts to realize what is going on. She sees his pupils dilate and his eyes shine in excitement.

"Gw-" she shushes him, her index finger on his lips. Her hands find his and her fingers intertwine with his trembling ones.

"It will take nine months, but pea is going to grow."

"Oh my god." One of his hands lets go of hers to run through his curls to then settle on his mouth. Gwen lets him take his time, she observes his face change as she speaks, how his mouth widen and his eyes turn brighter blue. She sees a tear escape his right eye and her free hand travels all the way to catch it before it falls. Her hand stays on his cheek and then Blake covers it, feeling her soft skin under hers.

"We're having-"

"We are."

"A baby... Really?" He closes his eyes for a second and lets his forehead touch with hers as the country star lets out a deep breath. "You're pregnant?" Gwen chuckles as he looks up again to meet her chocolate coloured eyes. She nods as both his hands make their way to her face to have his thumbs rub her cheeks softly.

"I am pregnant."

"You are pregnant."

"Blake," she giggles, "You're- uhm," he feels the _you're okay with this_ question coming so she picks her up and spins her around, causing a bowl to shatter on the floor as her feet fly up and then around his waist. The laugh that escapes her mouth as Blake tries to kiss her makes both their hearts flip and a warm sensation to run through their veins.

"I don't know enough words in any language to explain how amazing I feel right now." The dimpled smile that broke across his face when he started to put the pieces together still lingers on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Gwen. Oh my god we're having a baby! A mini little thing. Oh god I hope pea gets your looks, boy I'm going to be in trouble!" She chuckles against his neck when she leans in after his rambling.

"Well, I hope pea gets your eyes."

"And your smile." He drops a kiss below her right eye.

"And your curls."

"And your nose." Blake places her on the counter again as he leans down to face Gwen's stomach. He reaches for her white shirt and pulls it up a little bit, coming face to face with her tanned flat stomach. "Hello, pea."

Gwen feels her insides jump of joy when Blake's soft voice is the only sound she can hear in the house. His lips brush on her skin, his stubble making her giggle and her toes curl.

 

 

_October 2019_

He is halfway his setlist when Gwen and Nora take a break to go to the restrooms. Her almost two year old daughter immediately takes her hand making Gwen smile at how much her little one craves her and Blake. Nora is such a daddy's girl and Blake has become her bodyguard. He's always scoops her up and spins her around, he never lets go of her, to the point that some nights Nora sleeps over in her parents room. Gwen will always remember his face when the doctor had given him Nora for the first time right after Gwen had given birth. He had become her personal superhero from day one and it was amazing to watch both of them admire each other.

"Momma," Gwen snaps back to reality when she hears her daughter's voice. She looks down to find a brown curly little human looking up at her with the biggest and bluest eyes she had even seen, even bluer than Blake's. "Daddy?"

Gwen squats down and fixes her daughter's camo shirt, tugging it inside her tutu skirt. "Daddy is singing. Let's go pee and then run back to him, okay?" Her mommy's voice makes Nora smile and nod as they continue walking down the corridor again.

 

The sound of her petite cowgirl boots against the floor make Gwen giggle. She’s sitting on a big black box as she watches her daughter charm everyone backstage. She gets lots of smiles and even lollipops from the sound guys. When Nora runs back to her waving the candy for her to see, a big smile appears on Gwen's face as she jumps of the box to meet her little one. She opens a lollipop and puts the others on her purse so her daughter doesn't run high on sugar until time for bed arrives. She misses her little baby boys, Gavin had taken them to the United Kingdom for a few days, leaving the parents with their daughter alone. When Gwen turns her head to check on her daughter again she sees her halfway across the stage and to Blake. Her immediate instinct is to run for her to stop Nora from crashing her father's gig, but when she makes up her mind it's too late cos the curly haired tutu wearing princess crashes against her father's legs making him stumble a little. Blake is forced to stop singing taken aback by the sudden crash against his legs. The first thing that comes to mind is that some fan has thrown something at him but when he hears the front lines _aww_ he thinks maybe it's something else so he looks down to find two big blue eyes smiling at him.

"Well, well, well," his daughter giggles, "Hi princess."

"Daddy!" She tugs on his jeans making Blake chuckle. He places his guitar on the floor and then squats down to come eye to eye with her.

"Whatcha doing here?" His head spins back stage to find Gwen with his intertwined fingers under her chin, admiring the scene from the afar. He winks at her and Gwen throws him a kiss.

"Sing!" Her soft and giggly voice echoes inside the arena making Nora leave her father's eyes to look around.

“She wants to take me out of the job already.” The crowd erupts laughing as Nora bounces on her feet. Blake picks her up making her little legs come around his waist. He takes the mic and walks a few meters on the catwalk. Nora’s little hands find the collar of his grey shirt and then her head came to rest on his shoulder making Blake drop a little kiss on her daughter’s head. “Nora,” He makes his way to the end of the catwalk, where he normally sits down for his unplugged songs, “Should we say hello to all these people?” Her little head, still resting on his shoulder, turns to the crowd. Blake smiles big when the crowd cheers for the duo. Nora whispers something in his ear making Blake hug her daughter close. “Little one is shy.” The toddler hides her grinning face in her father’s neck as the hand holding her caresses her back and the hand that is holding the microphone tickles her sides. “Okay listen,” He turns to the crowd, “We’re going to do this right.” He takes a few steps back and checks on Nora once again, “Let’s make it easier for her, okay?” He gets an immediate response from the full arena, “Let’s say “Hello Nora at unison okay? Three, two, one…”

Blake gets a little emotional when the full arena welcomes his daughter with open arms, “Hey little one, look.” The country singer puts the microphone inside his pocket, freeing his hand, which comes up to her daughter’s curly hair. Nora’s head slowly starts to look up as the lights of the stadium are turned on making the crowd more visible. It still amazes Blake that he is able to sell so many tickets.

“Daddy!” Nora yells as she looks around, “People!”

“Yeah, lots of people, huh? You want to say hello?” He whispers in her little ear as the crowd starts to go silent again. Nora nods and Blake reaches for the mic. He makes sure her little legs are secure around his body and hands her the mic, which she takes rapidly.

“Hi!” He laughs along with the people when her daughter jumps to welcoming everyone. “Daddy! Sing!” She looks around when she hears her voice loud and across the space. Blake turns around to find Gwen still backstage, but closer to the stage than before. He can perfectly see the proud smile on her face, which he guesses matches his own. His daughter slides down his body to stand on her feet before him as she plays with the microphone. Blake takes a few seconds to watch her. His heart warms up for her, he could have never imagined having this feeling. Being a father. He smiles proudly at his daughter as she looks around at the people in the firsts rows who wave at her, making Nora wave back. He’s been proud of her since day one but right now, seeing how happy and confident she is on the stage makes him think of Gwen. Nora’s tutu and camo shirt, combined with a pair of brown and pink cowgirl boots, light up the stage as much as her mother does every time she gets on one, so Blake walks up to his baby and squats down to whisper something in her ear, that has the little girl nodding and grinning. He picks her up again and walks back to the stage area where he picks up his guitar and walks up to Rob. “Play my parts on Go Ahead and Break My Heart, please.” The band leader agrees and takes the guitar, hanging it on his body. He walks up to the other band members and announces the change of plans. He even tells one of them to have a mic ready to hand it to Gwen when she realises what Blake is planning. He country star looks up to her, finding a confused but happy look on her face. He winks at her and then the music starts playing. He feels his heart skip a beat when he watches Gwen put the pieces together. He winks at her and then tilts his head to the stage to invite her on.

When the crowd recognizes the instrumental music and sees Gwen walk on the stage, the yelling and the screaming for her increases making Nora cover her ears and hide her face on the crook of her father’s neck. The hand that is holding the mic comes up to her curly head. Gwen arrives to both of them. Both her hands immediately go to her daughter and she leans closer to whisper sweet things on her ears. The music suddenly stops and Blake turns around to see Rob walk up to them with noise-cancelling headphones for Nora.

“Thanks buddy!” He says taking the headphones, “Hey, pretty girl.” Her father’s soft voice makes Nora look up to him. The scared look on her face disappears as soon as their blue eyes meet making Gwen’s heart melt watching their interaction. “Here, let me put them on.” Nora looks at him confused but lets him do. She shakes her little head a little when Blake, with Gwen’s help, put the headphones on her, but as soon as she realizes how much silent it is, she smiles at both their parents. Gwen brings a thumb up and Nora copies her making Blake and the whole crowd laugh at the adorable interaction. “Okay, we’re set. Let’s get this show back on the road.” When the music starts again, Blake hugs Nora close and then also reaches for Gwen to bring her closer to him. He brings the mic down to his sides and kisses Gwen’s cheek, “My girls,” He says right before starting the song.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making this a series, The Nora Series. Are you on board?


End file.
